guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Condition
Conditions are negative status effects that are placed upon a character either by a skill or by their environment. A single character can only be affected by a single instance of a particular condition at a time, though re-imposing a condition will reset its duration. Conditions can be removed by some monk skills. Several skills, particularly certain warrior skills, only achieve their maximum effect if the target is already suffering from a condition. Each condition has a unique icon that shows up on the Effects Monitor, additionally, a creature suffering from a condition has a brown, downward arrow at the right end of their health bar. Non-fleshy creatures are immune to the bleeding, disease and poison conditions and spirits are immune to all conditions. Conditions include: * Bleeding, -3 Health degeneration * Blind, 90% chance to miss * Burning, -7 Health degeneration * Crippled, 50% slower movement * Dazed, twice as long to cast spells, spells are easily interrupted * Deep Wound, 20% less maximum health, 20% less healing on this character * Disease, -4 Health degeneration, contagious to all adjacent of the same species * Poison, -4 Health degeneration * Weakness, 66% less damage dealt in combat, -1 to all attributes Condition Removal Skills See Condition removal quick reference. Condition Transferring Skills See Transfer condition skills quick reference. Other condition-related skills This list does not include skills that only depend on specific condition types. (Refer to the specific condition articles for those.) * "Victory is Mine!" (Health and energy for conditions suffered by foes) * "I Will Survive!" (Health regeneration for each condition you suffer) * Melandru's Resilience (Health and energy regeneration for each condition and hex you suffer) * Scavenger Strike (Extra damage if foe is suffering from a condition) * Scavenger's Focus (Extra damage against foes suffering from a condition) * Words of Comfort (Additional healing if ally is suffering from a condition) * Discord (if suffering condition and hexed or enchanted then take damage) * Vile Miasma (if foe is suffering from a condition then suffers degen also) * Fragility (Damage when foe suffers or recovers from a new condition) * Extend Conditions (Lengthens durations of existing conditions on a foe) * Resilient Was Xiko (+3 health regen per condition or hex you are suffering, when dropped lose conditions) * Resilient Weapon (+5 health regen and +24 armor if suffering from a hex or condition) * Reap Impurities (Health for conditions suffered by struck foes) * Disrupting Throw (interrupts foe suffering from a condition) Condition Chain Skills that require one condition, including knock down, to cause another make the following chain: * Axe Rake (causes Crippling if the target suffers a Deep Wound.) * Axe Twist (causes Weakness if target suffers a Deep Wound.) * Belly Smash (causes Blindness if the target is knocked down.) * Crushing Blow (causes a Deep Wound if the target is knocked down.) * Gash (causes a Deep Wound if the target is Bleeding.) * Heavy Blow (causes knock down if the target has Weakness.) * Lacerating Chop (causes Bleeding if the target is knocked down.) * Brambles (causes Bleeding to anyone who is knocked down.) * Hunter's Shot (causes Bleeding if the target is moving or knocked down.) * Virulence (causes Weakness, Poison and Disease if the target has any condition.) * Steam (causes Blindness if the target is Burning.) * Stoning (causes knock down if the target has Weakness.) * Ash Blast (causes blindness if the target is knocked down.) * Falling Spider (causes Poison if the target is knocked down.) * Iron Palm (causes knock down if the target has any condition or hex.) * Stunning Strike (causes Dazed if the target has any condition.) Related Articles *Death penalty *Exhaustion *Knockdown *Morale Boost